Professor Pericles
Professor Pericles is the main antagonist of the animated series Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. He is a parrot who was the former mascot of the original Mystery Inc. He and Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. are the reasons behind the original Mystery Incorporated's disappearance. He was voiced by Udo Kier. Personality Professor Pericles is a genius; since his brain is no bigger than a cashew nut, this makes him, by comparison, uncannily intelligent and he prides himself as "The Smartest Criminal Parrot in the World". He is shown to be deranged and slightly insane, given his appearance and demeanor. A master escape artist, Professor Pericles was able to escape the Animal Asylum which he was confined in, despite the fact that his detention cell was a glass dome and that he had a strait-jacket on (he was even able to tie a tazer to his guard's hand and subsequently shock him into submission when he kept eye contact and remained entirely still the entire time). He appears to have a liking for sunflower seeds, like most parrots, and speaks with a distinct German accent. He also possibly suffered from an inferiority complex. When Danny Darrow attacked the new Mystery Inc, he referred to one of them as a "big, fat, insensitive know-it-all", which most likely means Pericles. This trait may have originated from being the animal mascot despite being the smartest one of the group and may have been what allowed Mayor Jones to turn Pericles against his friends. Appearance Professor Pericles has a cataract and a big scar over his left eye from years before when Mayor Jones knocked Pericles out with chloroform. A rock cut his face as he was thrown to the ground, which left a permanent mark. Pericles has pink feathers, a sharp beak, a big head, and two-toed feet. Officer Johnson says his brain is no bigger than a cashew nut, yet pound for pound it is the smartest brain in the world. His skin in the light is dark purple; it is bluish-black when in the dark. He also wears a purple ascot. History Professor Pericles is once a friend of Abigail Gluck in 1930s. It is known that he first met her in Bavaria, though otherwise his early life prior to that meeting remained unknown. He took over her robot factory after her death and took control of her Kriegstaffebots. When Ricky Owens was just a boy, Pericles met him when he accidentally crashes into a tree in Ricky's front yard, and is injured from it. Despite initial mistrust, Ricky was trusted and nursed Pericles back to health until he was healthy enough to fly again. Initially sad, Ricky was then pleasantly surprised to see Pericles flies back and the two became best friends ever since. Together, they founded the original Mystery Inc., alongside Cassidy Williams, Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves, and solved several mysteries (which inspired the new Mystery Incorporated years later). Pericles proved himself helpful in many situations such as when he visited the buried Darrow Mansion along with the rest of the old Mystery Incorporated. Additionally, he helped investigate the old Spanish church where a monster had been sited, and speculated the monster might have led them there on purpose. Pericles was very interested when the drawing of the Planispheric Disk was discovered. Also, Professor Pericles went to the Crystal Cove Caves with the original Mystery Incorporated. He led them to a site where the first Planispheric Disk piece was found, but was corrupted by it, resulted him teamed up with Fred Jones, Sr. to betray the original Mystery Incorporated and find the treasure of the conquistadors. His left eye was injured when (the yet to be) Mayor Jones betrayed him, so Pericles was ultimately wrongly accused of a crime and sent to Crystal Cove's Animal Asylum, while his gang disappeared from the town as Fred Jones Sr. forced them to never return. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season 1 In the present, the new Mystery Incorporated, following the orders of Ricky, who poses as Mr. E, released Pericles from his imprisonment. Now freed, Pericles started to put his plans into motion. To do this, Pericles first secretly gave Aphrodite her love potion formula to influence the entire Crystal Cove, then helped with the antidote, so that he could get the help of Scooby-Doo to obtain things he needed to find the lost treasure of the conquistadors. He sent a mocking message to the gang and Mr. E through his henchman telling them this. Pericles then haunted Mayor Jones in his home by taking over his adoptive son's traps under the disguise of the Shadowy Figure, and managed to steal his piece of the Planispheric Disk. After watching the Mystery Gang using video monitors when the gang was attacked by the Obliteratrix (Alice May), he thought about helping them because he still needed them alive. Pericles then went to Ed Machine's (a henchman of Mr. E) house and told Ed that he wanted to deliver a message to Mr. E, but Pericles didn't want to use words and attacked Ed Machine instead, presumably killed the latter. Pericles later showed up again when the new Mystery Inc. was down in the Crystal Cove Caves, having used a tracker to see where the Mystery Machine was and said there was nothing to fear. However, Mayor Jones, disguised as The Freak of Crystal Cove, suddenly appeared and swiped Pericles away, knocking the parrot to the ground. Despite this, he still managed to get a piece of the Planispheric Disk away from the Freak, and mocked Scooby about it before flying away. In anger, Scooby vowed to stop Pericles. Season 2 With the mystery of him and his old gang now uncovered, Pericles summoned the former members of the original Mystery Inc. when the kids gathered the next two pieces tieing with his own amount. Mr. E then invited them into a partnership, though this may be more than a mere partnership and may miss each other's friendship. After setting up a plan to kills the new Mystery Inc., Pericles told the new gang that he lived for more than 80 years, as he recalled being a friend of Abigail Gluck in the 1930s, and took over her underwater robot factory after her death, used it to achieve what he needs. He then departed as the factory exploded, killing Cassidy Williams in the process. Pericles eventually created a mutant cattle herd to destroy Crystal Cove and give the gang nowhere to hide. To force Mr. E to obey him, Pericles also implanted mutated cobra larvae in Mr. E's spinal column in his sleep to use as a death threat against him, and assumed effective control of Destroido Corp. After having recovered the Planispheric Disk after exchanging it from Fred to save Daphne, he returned to Destroido to find and free his master, who is an ancient evil Annunaki known simply as the Evil Entity. It's revealed that he knew about the cosmological event called Nibiru the entire time. Using slave labor from Crystal Cove he found the underground gate leading to the cursed treasure. Following behind Mystery Inc., Pericles led his group through the elemental dimensions to the sarcophagus of the Evil Entity, where Pericles freed the Entity when Nibiru was at hand. Pericles offered himself up as the Evil Entity's vessel instead of Scooby-Doo; but instead of gaining the Entity's immense power as he'd hoped, the possession overwhelmed and killed him and transformed his body into the Evil Entity's monstrous vessel. Post-Nibiru After the Evil Entity was killed, in the new timeline this created when the Entity's destruction removed its influence from history, and Professor Pericles is no longer evil. He is now happy and without a scar, and had become the mascot for a now-married Ricky Owens and Cassidy Williams at Creationex Corp. Quotes Gallery Oldparrot.png|Professor Pericles in the car with Scooby-Doo. Giant Pericles.png|Pericles, possessed and consumed by the Evil Entity. Professor_p.png|Professor Pericles in the new world. FirstmeetingPericles.png|Pericles meets Ricky for the first time. Hopu.png|Pericles's evil stare. Conspiracy.jpg|Pericles and Mr. E have a plan. Professor Pericles's Death.png|Professor Pericles's death. Trivia *Pericles is the original Mystery Inc. equivalent of Scooby-Doo. Navigation Category:Mastermind Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Friend of the hero Category:Betrayed Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Nemesis Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant Category:Pawns Category:Envious Category:Power Hungry Category:Slaver Category:Sophisticated Category:Evil from the past Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Revived Category:Big Bads Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:God Wannabe Category:Psychopath Category:Hegemony Category:Mascots Category:Elderly Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Kidnapper Category:Tragic Category:Tyrants Category:Egotist Category:Deceased Category:Defilers Category:Conspirators